Hasta el día que nos volvamos a encontrar
by RizelHolmes
Summary: Tokio ha caído, arrasado por la fuerza de una guerra que nadie vio venir y ahora se tambalea en el borde de un precipicio. Y Kasamatsu se tambalea en el mismo borde, estremecido por el recuerdo de aquél 29 de Julio. Reto: ¡No se olviden de nosotros! [KasaKi] -Escenario post-apocalíptico (?)- Feliz cumpleaños, Yukio.


**_-Disclaimer-_** Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket pertenecen por completo a Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto de Cumpleaños: **¡No se olviden de nosotros!** del Foro Kurobas en Español_

 _ **Advs:** Muerte de personaje, escenario post-apocalíptico (?), angst. KasaKi._

 _(¿Por qué diablos escribí esto? ;A;)_

* * *

 **Hasta el día que nos volvamos a encontrar**

 _Rizel Holmes_

 **.**

 **I**

 **.**

 _"Aunque ahora resulte doloroso, al final estaré a tu lado._

 _En vez de estar triste por esta separación,_

 _riamos imaginándonos el día en que nos encontremos de nuevo"_

 _(Saikai – Girugamesh)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El pitar insistente de la vieja alarma inunda la habitación entera, mientras una blanca mano se extiende a tientas para alcanzarla y acallar su opereta. Un gruñido escapa de debajo de la roída sábana y de inmediato, con una pereza asombrosa, un pie se apoya sobre el frío suelo, siendo seguido de cerca por el otro.

El hombre que reside en tan lúgubre morada deja por completo la media comodidad de su cama, estirando los brazos en un débil intento de llenarse de energía. El fracaso es inminente, pero se siente un poco menos pesado. Aún en la oscuridad, pues evita encender las luces artificiales, se encamina hacia un pequeño rincón, donde un gran bulto de pelaje negro y blanco imita su rutina, estirando el lomo en su totalidad. Nigou mueve la cola, izquierda, derecha y nada más, apoya su húmeda nariz en el dorso de la mano que se muestra ante él y acompaña al humano a desayunar. Apenas unas tiras de carne seca para el can y un pan levemente endurecido, ablandado con un café insípido para el hombre.

Ya listo, como cada día, con la chaqueta verde puesta y las pesadas botas calzadas sale de la madriguera que llama sin cariño "hogar". El cielo ya empieza a aclarar y entonces Kasamatsu comprende que el sol saldrá sin importar lo que haya pasado el día anterior, hace dos semanas, hace siete meses o hace cinco años. Y él desea, ya llegado a lo alto del viejo edificio, sentado al borde en compañía de Nigou, poseer la misma voluntad que el Astro Rey de enfrentar cada nuevo día a pesar de las calamidades que suceden espontáneamente. Y lo intenta, lleva intentándolo cinco largos años, pero siente que la situación lo supera en más de una manera, y cada vez, un poco más. El can que le acompaña se echa junto a sus piernas y mira hacia el horizonte con una nostalgia tan pura y tan sólida, que le contagia.

Yukio lo sabe, sabe en quiénes piensa y que de poder hablar susurraría sus nombres una vez cayera la noche. Ambos perdieron algo y ambos extrañan algo. No lo olvida. Y mira fijamente el ascenso del Sol, quien permanece brillante y cálido, suspendido en un cielo eternamente gris y depresivo.

Tokio ha caído, arrasado por la fuerza de una guerra que nadie vio venir y ahora se tambalea en el borde de un precipicio, como lo hace él, como lo hace cada miserable sobreviviente. Quedan pocos, unos cuantos afortunados, unos cuantos astutos y unos cuantos como él, que no es uno ni otro.

Sus tupidas cejas se fruncen aún más. Le molesta recordar su situación, le duele recordar su pérdida y le jode continuar, pero lo hace por el perro a su lado. ¿Qué culpa tiene Nigou de su desdicha? No puede dejarlo solo, no cuando ha sido el único que lo ha acompañado durante tantos años. El animal, intuyendo el rumbo de sus pensamientos por la química que corre por sus arterias y se desborda por los poros de su piel, restriega su hocico en su antebrazo. Kasamatsu le acaricia con el mismo afecto.

Nigou ha perdido a Kuroko y a Kagami, su familia. Mientras él ha perdido a la única persona que pudo amar, el único Sol que pudo darle calidez en los días negros de su existencia. Aprieta los labios ante los destellos de esa memoria maldita. La imagen del rubio muriendo en sus brazos es algo que no puede borrar y aunque le resulte indefiniblemente doloroso, no quiere borrarla. Es lo último que le queda de él.

Los puños que forman sus manos se cierran aún más. Y es que a pesar del tiempo se sigue preguntando: _¿por qué Ryouta?_ Sabe la respuesta, es simple. En realidad no hay una razón. Fue decisión de un soldado elegir a Kise como una amenaza. Un joven universitario de último año, una amenaza. Kasamatsu ríe con amargura. Realmente, todo fue tan repentino.

El piso cimbrando, los edificios temblando, las explosiones en las cercanías, el pánico en las calles, la marcha de los soldados, el coro de los disparos. Masacre sin piedad. Ese 29 de Julio regresa nítidamente a su cabeza cada año. El desgarrador dolor y el olor de la sangre de Ryouta también vuelven a él. Llora en silencio, con el ceño fruncido y los lamentos de Nigou de fondo.

 _Te amo… senpai._

Escuchó por última vez. Vio su última sonrisa, cubierta de un precioso y fugitivo carmesí. Fue así como Kise perdió su brillo. Y él, desesperado aferrándose a aquel cuerpo inerte, tomó la semiautomática que ocultaba en el cinto, bajo la chaqueta, para disparar directo al corazón a aquél que se había llevado la vida del rubio.

 _Tomo vida por vida._

En ese momento dejó de ser policía, para convertirse en un vengador. Y una vez vio el cuerpo desplomarse, tomó a Kise en brazos, y sin importar la dificultad corrió hacia un lugar seguro. Lo primero que estuvo frente a sus ojos fue el edificio en el que vivían Kagami y Kuroko. Pero cuando entró se dio cuenta que ambos habían corrido con el mismo terrible fin. Dentro del baño, bajo llave, Nigou aullaba desesperado. Ese fue el comienzo de su fin.

¿A cuántos amigos tuvo que dar entierro? Ya no sabe.

Se limpia el rostro mientras se pone de pie, al darse vuelta, la tumba de Kise le saluda desde el pequeño jardín que hay allí, en el techo. Unos cuantos rayos dorados logran acariciar la pequeña lápida. Yukio camina hasta ella, más allá descansan los cuerpos de la familia de su cánido amigo. Mientras Nigou se echa frente a Kuroko y Kagami, él se arrodilla ante Ryouta y le habla desde el alma. Prometiéndole que si no escuchó su _También te amo_ en aquél entonces, esperara…

— _Hasta el día que nos volvamos a encontrar._

La ruinosa ciudad ha despertado por completo, escucha el lejano y débil barullo de aquellas pobres almas que intentan seguir adelante. Otro año más se ha cumplido y es un día especial. Oh sí, muy especial. Kasamatsu tiene que celebrar que ha logrado sobrevivir otros trescientos sesenta y cinco días. Y tiene que llorar, llorar porque ha pasado otro año desde la muerte de ese rubio ruidoso, que aún en la tumba, es el amor de su vida.

Cierra los ojos, dejándose abrazar por los mismos rayos dorados que tocan la lápida de Ryouta, el viento sopla y aunque es frío, puede escuchar el dulce murmullo de una voz que creía olvidada.

 _"_ _Feliz cumpleaños, Kasamatsu-senpai"_

 _"_ _¿Qué puede tener de feliz si tú ya no estás aquí, idiota?"_ Susurra con una sonrisa ácida.

 _"_ _Lo estoy. Siempre estoy a tu lado"_

Yukio no dice nada más. Quizá se está volviendo loco, pero puede sentir claramente el abrazo de Kise, más que su calidez, es un escalofrío agradable. Percibe su perfume y escucha su risilla vibrante. Lo siente a él. Entonces se pregunta si tendrá que sobrevivir hasta otro 29 de Julio o podrá alcanzarle pronto.

" _Aún no, senpai. Pero llegará el momento"_

 _"_ _Eso espero"_

Y entonces se resigna, se resigna a pasar más días con el recuerdo de su ausencia, esperando por el momento de su partida.

* * *

 _ **R.H:** ¿Podemos considerar el abrazo de Ki-chan cono su regalo para Yukio? :'D_ _Me sigo preguntando cómo es que escribí esto, no es nada feliz, caray. Que el Senpai me perdone._ _¡Espero no estar infringiendo las reglas del reto, de ser el caso, pido una enorme disculpa! D'x_

 _Espero les haya gustado, no haberles hecho llorar... mucho. -Se da de topes contra la pared- No manejo mucho este género pero últimamente me rondan ideas del tipo e_e Así que de alguna forma no quise quedarme con las ganas. En fin._

 _Mil besos, espero sus comentarios *3*_


End file.
